White Rose
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sakuno receives a white rose in her shoe locker. A White's Day Special. Sequel to my "Valentine's Surpise".


**White Rose**

**Written by Kairi Kazumi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary:** Sakuno receives white rose with white ribbon every morning. Sequel to my**_"Valentine's Surprise"_**.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakuno stares at her shoe locker with a surprising look. No there isn't any bug or a prank in there. It's just that she could not believe what see is seeing right before her eyes. Besides her was Tomoka Okasada, her friend, shares a different expression as she looks really happy for Sakuno.

"You received white rose from your mysterious admirer, Saku-chan." Tomoka teased her.

The petite girl flushed brightly at her friend's comment. Then she looks back at her shoe locker again whether it's an illusion or not yet it wasn't after all. There is a single white rose lies at the top of her white shoes and it was tied with a white ribbon. This has been the 6th time she received it every morning. She gently takes the rose and stares at it. It seems to be taken in a good care, she thought.

"I really envy you, Saku-chan. You must be very lucky whoever this guy gives you such beautiful rose." Her friend stated while she stares at the rose. "You think your boyfriend has something to do about this?"

"Yeah, Syuusuke-kun knows it too." Sakuno revealed with a shy look.

"Morning Okasada-chan, Sakuno-chan." Fuji greeted them behind then he notices the white rose. "That's the 6th time of a week you've receive that rose."

Sakuno blushes slightly as she looks away from Fuji. It's not that she's embarrass of that her boyfriend/sempai seeing the rose, it's just that his face is close to hers as if he's about to kiss her. The Tensai notices her reaction making him to chuckle softly as he pulls himself away and focus to the rose.

"It seems whoever this guy is willing to give you special on the 14th of March." Fuji stated.

"Eh? Nande?" questioned the petite girl innocently.

Tomoka slaps her forehead knowing how oblivious Sakuno is. "My, it's White's Day when boys give something return to us girls." She explained. "It's like a reverse role of Valentine's Day."

"I see. But why so early?" she pointed out.

"Good one." She agreed.

While two girls are having their own thoughts, they've forgotten Fuji stands next to them. He could not help himself watching Sakuno's adorable expression she's making it yet for somehow he looks a little hurt.

"Well then why don't you find out tomorrow." He suggested. "You might find your answer there."

Before Sakuno could say a word, Fuji has already gone ahead of them. She stares at him confusedly and worriedly at the same time at the words he just said just now. Yet she also notices the hurt expression he made earlier as she holds her hand against her chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One the 14th of March.

Sakuno is staring at her shoe locker. Again. However there is something different from what she's expecting. Instead there's a white rose tied with a white ribbon, she sees a note lying there and it was written like this:

'_Please come __**alone**__ at the rooftop after school.'_

Indeed she is quite surprise at the message yet there wasn't any name given in there. It was a good thing Tomoka wasn't with her who knows what kind of reaction she'll do when she sees it too. As the petite girl reaches her hand to the note, she quickly hears some footsteps. Then she hid the note as quickly as she could in her bag and acts like nothing happens.

"I guess I have to find out whoever this guy is." She thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of school, Sakuno excuse herself to Tomoka as she told her she's going to go somewhere else. As her friend goes home, the petite girl heads her way to the destination where her secret admirer is waiting for her. She is very nervous to meet whoever this guy yet she also feels a little guilty that she didn't told Fuji about it. Then again, she hasn't seen him all day which saddens her. After all, her heart belongs to Fuji only him. She wanted to spend White's Day with him not to someone else, she thought.

As she reaches to the door of the rooftop, she gets really nervous all the sudden. She even thinks that she should forget about it and go home yet her inner self tells her that she must find out whomever this guy. As she opens the door, she gasps surprisingly to the sight. There are more white roses with pots underneath each bushes. Just like the roses she receives in her locker, they were all tendered carefully and blossom beautifully. They amaze her much.

"So beautiful." She mumbles.

"Indeed they are, Sakuno-chan." A familiar voice replies.

Sakuno turns around as she faces the familiar sempai who stands next to her. "Syuusuke-kun!? It was you all along?" she gasped.

The tensai smiles as he kneels down to her as he reveals his blue eyes. "Did I surprise you much, Sakuno-chan?" he asked her in a gentleman's way.

Sakuno blushes while she nods her head. "But why do you have to do that? I thought it was someone else," she told him.

"I thought it may be fun." He replies.

Fuji smiles handsomely causing the petite girl to blush harder. Few minutes of silent, the tensai takes her right hand and kisses on it. Then he looks straight to her eyes.

"So will you accept my White's Day gifts?" he kindly asks her.

Sakuno looks at straightly to his blue eyes then flashes her best smile he had ever seen. "Of course, Syuusuke-kun." She smiled.

Her smile is the best thing he ever had. He felt so lucky to have this day as he wanted to kiss her so badly. Knowing no ones around then Fuji took the opportunity and kisses her in her lips. Sakuno was surprise to his sudden action yet she seems to enjoy it as she kisses him back.

Fuji and Sakuno enjoy the kiss as the breeze visits them causing the petals blown away.

**End.**

**A/N:** HOW'S THAT!!! XD This holiday is set on **White's Day** on Japan. This isn't any random holiday but this is actually true how boys do to give something return to the girls for chocolates. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
